


Lips Are Moving - Megan Trainer

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione is also too good for him, Hermione is not, Malfoy is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Lips Are Moving by Megan Trainer. Hermione realises Malfoy doesn't care, and she doesn't want to be stuck with him any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Are Moving - Megan Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Another awkward one though I didn't think it would be. I don't ship always ship Dramione, but when I do it's cute. Have fun.

Boy, look at me in my face  
Tell me that you’re not just about this Bass  
You really think I could be replaced  
Nah, I come from outer space  
And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up  
You're full of something but it ain't love  
And what we got, straight overdue  
Go find somebody new  
-  
"I do care for you," the blonde boy insisted and Hermione snorted in derision. 

"Really? When's my birthday? What's my favourite colour?"

"Um…"

"Exactly, you don't know. Because you don't care. Parkinson would be good for you: cruel and cold, to match your heart."

And with that, Hermione turned and stalked from the owlery, head up and shoulders back, dignity intact. She was done with Malfoy.  
-  
If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you’re lyin’, lyin’, lyin’, baby  
If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you’re lyin’, lyin’, lyin’, baby  
-  
"Wait!" Malfoy sprinted out of the owlery, almost sending a younger student over the edge of the steps in his haste to catch up with his former girlfriend. "Please, I do care. Your favourite colour is red!"

Hermione looked at Malfoy and wondered why she had ever been taken in by him. She watched his lips move but didn't pay attention to all the lies that fell out of it. Instead, she just smiled sadly and turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy staring after her. She had never really liked the Slytherin anyway. At least, that's what she told herself.


End file.
